Tōshirō Hitsugaya
thumbToushiro Hitsugaya je kapitánem 10. jednotky a jeho poručnice je Rangiku Matsumoto. Toushiro byl zvolen nejpopulárnější postavu a jeho Zanpakuto Hyourinmaru za nejpopulárnější Zanpakuto. Toushiro je velmi nízký, velmi mladě vypadající kapitán (kolem 11 let), který nosí tradiční shinigami uniformu a kapitánské haori. Okolo ramen má zelenou šerpu, která slouží k tomu, aby mu udržela meč na zádech. Toushiro má tyrkysové oči a bílé vlasy, které poutají pozornost, když se dostane do lidského světa. Toushiro je velmi seriózní a vlastně pravý opak ke své poručnici Matsumoto. Je velmi schopný velitel týmu a velmi snadno se rozčílí hlavně kvůli těm, kteří se ulievajú nebo na sebe zbytečně poutají pozornost. Nejvíc nenávidí, když ho někdo považuje za dětského, říká mu prcek, nebo mu říká, že ještě chodí na základní školu. Navíc ještě nenávidí léto a horké počasí. Z jídla má nejraději amanatto (japonské fazole obalené cukrem). Dělá jejich jeho babička, která mu je jednou za čas pošle do jeho jednotky. Naopak nemá rád pražené tomel. V dětství byl považován za mladého génia, nepřekonatelného šampiona. Velmi tvrdě pracoval s tím, že čím dříve něco dokončí, tím déle si pak může zdřímnout. Věří totiž, že když děti dobře spí, rychleji narostou. Všichni podřízení vědí, že se řídí tímto heslem, ale nikdy to před ním nemluví, protože by se zase naštval. Ostatní shinigami a i jeho nepřátelé se z něj často smějí a i když mu to nesmírně vadí, vždy se věnuje svým povinnostem a toleruje to. Velmi mu vadí, když ho někdo oslovuje křtem jménem, vždy ho opraví, že je kapitán Hitsugaya. I on ostatních volá příjmením. Hinamori mu už odmala říká Shiro-chan, co ho štve. Kapitán Ukitake mu zase dává vždy nějaké sladkosti. Když se ptal proč, odpověděl, že oba jsou Shiro-chan a také protože mají oba bílé vlasy. Při svém boji s Ichimaru, mu Ichimaru řekl, že je ztělesněním nebeského strážce, který se reinkarnuje každých několik století. Navíc jméno Toushiro doslovně znamená "syn zimního lva (nebo též draka)". Když byl malý, žil v 1. distriktu západního Rukongaia se svou babičkou a Hinamori. Hinamorini kamarádi se ho báli, jediní kdo ne byli Hinamori a jeho babka. Toushiro zjistil, že on už vůbec neroste a nevěděl proč. Matsumoto setkal zatímco křičela na prodavače. Srazili se a začali si nadávat. Matsumoto později zjistila, že má ohromné Reiatsu a když se ho nenaučí kontrolovat, může zabít své kamarády. Proto se zapsal na shinigami akademii, kde díky své inteligenci velmi rychle postupoval. Bavil se s ním kamarád Kusaka. Když měli získat Zanpakuto, oba měli totéž, co však bylo proti pravidlům. Museli společně bojovat a Toushiro vyhrál, proto byl nucen ho zabít. Toushiro je velký kamarád s Jidanbom, který hlídá západní bránu a učil ho pravidla. Toushirovo Zanpakuto se jmenuje Hyourinmaru (prekl. Lední prstenec nebo Mražený úplněk) a je to Zanpakuto, jehož štít u držátka je ve tvaru hvězdice. Tento meč je dlouhý 1,4 m, což znamená, že je tak velký jako Toushiro, proto ho musí nosit na zádech. Když ho však strčil do pochvy, zkrátí se na délku 1,2 m. Duch Hyourinmara je obrovský ledový drak. Předtím než se Toushiro naučil ovládat své Reiatsu ho strašil ve snech, kde se mu přimlouval, ale Toushiro mu tehdy nerozuměl. Hyorinmaru je považován za nejsilnější ledový meč v Soul Society a Toushiro může vytvářet led i, aniž měl k dispozici vodu. V zhmotnělé podobě je Hyourinmaru muž s jizvami křížem přes obličej. thumb|leftShikai se uvolňuje frází "soten ni zase" (prekl. svrhni ledové nebe) a způsobí, že z čepele vyjde led ve tvaru srpek a trefí nepřítele. Také může kontrolovat vodu a led a pomocí nich vytvořit tvar čínského draka. Umí vytvořit jakýsi vodní vír, který následně zmrazí a pošle na nepřítele. V případě, že je v Soul Society a není limitován duševní silou, dokáže neomezeně tvořit ledového ještěra. Pomocí něj dokáže kontrolovat počasí, vytvořit jakýsi sněžný vír kolem své přátele a tak jejich chránit. Na ručce Hyoruinmara je řetěz, na jejímž konci je srp, kterým také může trefit nepřítele. thumb|leftBankai se jmenuje Daiguren Hyourinmaru (překl. Obrovský karmínová lotos ledový prstenec) a spočívá v tom, že led obroste jeho ruce a nohy a vytvoří mu křídla a ocas, čili jej změní na ledového draka. Techniky jsou například, že zmrazí nepřítele na dálku ledem, který sahá od jeho meče a následně na to je schopný tento led rozbít a nepřítele s ním. Dále může vytvořit jakési ledové tyče kolem nepřítele, které se k němu přibližují a rozmačkají jej. Toushiro však tuto techniku nerad používá, protože třeba dlouhý čas na její přípravu. Dále je Toushiro schopen použít svá křídla jako štít, který ho chrání před útoky nepřítele. Také umí znovu vytvořit ledového draka jako při Shikai až na to, že tentokrát je drak celý, nemá pouze hlavu jako při Shikai. Nad jeho Bankaiem se vznášejí 4 čtyřlístkové fialové ledové thumb|leftkvětinky. V případě, že zmizí všech 12 lístků, zmizí i Toushirov Bankai. Avšak, když je blízko něj voda, může tyto kytičky neomezeně obnovovat. Umí měnit vodu na led a vytvářet neomezené množství ledu. Také umí ovládat počasí tak, že z něj sněží led a když se 100 kousků tohoto ledu dotkne nepřítele, zmrazí ho na sloup a nepřítel zemře. id: